Gunde
by loveduo
Summary: A small try on duo. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Guys hope you like this. This is my first long story on duo. Before starting I would like to thank some without whom this wouldn't have been poossible.

Mimi di- Chalo here is your plot! Now I have tried my level best hope you like it. :-)

Rai- Thank you go tomar help chara eta hoto na.. :-)

* * *

Life is a race to archive our goal but sometimes this life become so mysterious & our destiny dropped us to a different world , I ever thought that my life would drop me here …

…

" oue ladke , jaldi jaldi hath chala . kya hatho mei mrhndi laga hai tere jo itne dheere kaam kar raha hai.."

" kya seth , jyada nahi bolne ka , mai koi chokri nahi hai jo hatho mei mendi laga t ahu…."

Ary wjaabn bahut tej chalti hai kwass band kar aur kaam par dhyan de….jaldi se chai ke cup dho aur ye plate bhi saaf kar….dukaan mei customer baithe hai aur iense ab tak do gilaas bhi saaf nahi kie gaye,…

Boy get busy in in his work , washing plates & cups as he is a servant of the shopkeeper

Jab dekho badbad karta hai….

….

…

Chal chokre , ye chai ka gillas bahar jo customer baithe hai unhe jakar de…

Boy follows his oner ordes & at 7 pm boy washed his face , clean his hands & comes to his owner….

Seth , meri time ho gaya…aaj ki majoodri de do , phir mai nikalta hai…

7 bajte nahi aur tu hath muh dhokar khada ho jata hai ghar jane ke liye….ek minute bhi late nahi hota tu..

Kyu tum kya apne ko faltu paise de deto ho….ek minute bhi late hota hu tou majoodri kat lete ho , phir mei kyu apne ek minute extra tumko dega..

Tever tou dekho iske….aby mera naukar hai tu kahi ka Rajkumar nahi hai…

Seth , roj 7 baje teri naukri hatam ho jati hai uske baad apun kya hai ye tere ko decide karne ki zarrorat nahi hai…tu bass mera paisa nikal jyada time nahi hai apne paas….

Le pakad tere 50 rupee..

Ye kya…baki paise tou do…

Tune jo cup aur plate toda uska kon bherga vo bhi tou pagar se katega na teri…

Theek hai seth…..karo khub beymaani , dekhna ek din apna bhi din aaeyega aur tere jaisa hazaro seth log apnea age piche goomuga…

Sapne mat dekh chokre….tu aaj bhi yahi hai aur kal bhi kisi ka naukar hi r agar tune apne tevar nahi badle na tou koi tuhje kaam tak nahi dega…

Sabke din aate hai seth…aur koi mujhe kaam dega mai kaam dega logo ka…dekhna ek din tu…chalta hu….

Ye ladka pata nahi kya karega…..Maa Baap ka pata nahi aur sapne dekho janab ke…

The boy moves from there and takes a small lane which led him to another small shop. Where his best friend Abhijeet was working.

Abhijeet- Daya agaya tu chal nikalte hai. Aj to bahut masti karni hai.

Daya- Ha yaar aj to waise bhi mujhe k** paise mile hai, phir bhi masti to hum karenge hi. Tujhe kitne mile.

Abhijeet- Mujhe to 100 mile hai aur tujhe.

Daya- Mujhe 50 to huye 150 ab dekhte hai kya kar sakte hai.

They both in a very small age have gone through the real hardships of life. This has made them mature as they can no longer be innocent. Still they always stay together, do all masti dhamaal with whatever they have. They have become each other's soulmate. It was their daily routine to work in the morning and spend the evening together which was a energy booster for them. Now they reached a small dabbha from where they brought their dinner because they get too tired too prepare their dinner so while going back they buy their dinner(which are actually the leftover of the previous day at a low price) made their way towards the beach where they stay in a small tent.

Abhijeet- Chal ghar agaye. Aj to thaka diya mere malik ne. Tere saath bhi kuch kiya keya.

Daya- Chor na yaar. Ab hume koi pareshaan nahi karega ab to hum saath hai na. Aur jab Abhi-Daya saath hai to no problems.

Abhijeet- Ha yeah baat to hai.

Daya- Chal bhai khana kha lete hai mere pet mei to chuhe daur rahe hai.

Abhijeet gets up and arranges the they both took their dinner and went off to sleep.

Next morning

Duo as usual were going off to work.

Daya- Yaar yeah roj ka kichkich aur accha nahi lagta. Roz jake us seth ka har ek baath manna padta hai.

Abhijeet- Kya kar sakte hai. Humare paas aur koi chara hai bhi nahi. Kaam nahi karenge to paise nahi milega. Isilye shaanti se seth ki baath man le..

Daya- Tum humesha mujhe yehi bolte rehte ho aur us seth ka kya jo bina wajah paise kaat lete hai.

Abhijeet- Accha dekh gussa mat ho aj shanti kaam kar le phir shaam ko ghumne jayenge. Thik hai. Chal mor agaya.

They both bid each other with a promise to meet in the evening.

Daya's side

Seth- Chal agaya jaldi kaam pe laag ja customers ate hi honge.

Daya(whispers)- Ate hi shuru hogaya

Seth- Kuch kaha kya? Dekh zabaan jada chalaya to phir paise kaat lunga. Phir maat kehna ki bekaar mein paise kaat te ho.

Daya somehow controlled his anger and started washing the utensils. Few customers came in.

Seth- Daya chal inko chai pila de aur dhyaan se kal ki tara tor phor mat karna.

Daya(remembering Abhijeet's word)- Ji seth.

Daya serves the tea to the customers but by mistake some amount of tea spilled onto the jacket of one of the regular customer(RC)

RC- Oye yeah kya kiya tune aj hi mujhe ek official meeting mei jana tha aur tune pura dress ka shastyanas kar diya. (to owner) Thik se kaam karwana nahi ata to rakhte kyu ho?

Daya could not understand his fault because only a small portion of the jacket got damaged but who will explain that innocent soul that the small damage can cost him too much.

Seth- Sahaab app fikar mat kijiye mei ise abhi saaf kar deta. Oye khare khare muh kya dekh raha hai jaldi se kapra leke a jaldi kar.

Daya ran inside to bring a cloth.

Seth- Sahab baccha hai maaf kar dijiye. Wo abhi kapra leke agaya to mai abhi saaf kar dunga

RC- Are choro mujhe nahi koi kapra baas tum itna samaj lena ki tumara ek customer to gaya.

Seth- Sahaab suniye to... But the arrogent customer moved out. Daya also came out with cloth.

Daya- Sethji yeah lijiye.. But Seth interrupted him angrily and pulled him inside not to disturb the other customers

Seth- Kaha tha na dhyaan se kaam karna teri wajah aj mera ek customer gaya. Ab tujhe pura ek hafta paraag nahi milega samja.

Daya- Isme meri kya galti hai aur thora sai to chai gira tha.. Iske liye ap pure hafte mujse muft mei kaam karwage.

Seth- Lagta hai tere us bhai se teri shikayat karni paregi. Phir ayegi teri akaal thikane. Usne to kaha tha ki tu shanti se kaam karega lekin yaha to kuch aur hi hai. Lagta hai teri tarah tere us bhai ko bhi jooth bolne ki adaat hai.

Daya- Ap ko koi haq nahi hai mere bhai ke baare mei asa bole. Galti mujhse wohi hai na mei aj se apka kaam chor deta hu. Dhund lena koi aur chokra.

Daya moved out stamping his feet.

Seth- Ha ha ja isbar tera wo bhai bhi ayega na to bhi tujhe kaam pe nahi rakhunga. Bara aya mujhse zabaan lagane.

Daya roamed in the streets to find a new job because their livelihood is not that easy and he left his job without even informing Abhijeet but what is his that person also insulting his Abhi also and atleast he can't tolerate it. But none of the local shops were

interested in giving a job to that small kid feeling rejected he moved out from the locality to his favourite place.

It was almost evening and Abhijeet was waiting for Daya as it was their daily routine. But Daya didn't turn up which made Abhijeet tensed.

Abhijeet- Abhi tak nahi aya itna time nahi lagta hai. Kahin phir se koi lafra to nahi hogaya.. Kya karu ekbar jake dekh leta hu.

At the shop where Daya used to work.

Abhijeet- Sethji Daya kaha gaya?

Seth- Accha tu hai jake apne bhai samja dena ki yaha bhi uski koi zarurat nahi hai meine naya chorka rakh liya hai. (pointing to a new boy)

Abhijeet(not understanding anything) - Lekin Daya kaha hai. Kuch samaj mei nahi aya malik...

Seth(feeling irritated)- Are maine kya tere bhai ka tekha liya kya. Kaam nahi karna tha chala gaya, chal ab haat yaha bahut kaam baki hai.

Abhijeet was now really tensed he could understand that something big has happened which forced Daya to leave the job and now there is no trace of him.

Abhijeet started searching for Daya in allthe possible places but all went in vain. Suddenly something striked him. He rushed to that placed without wasting a single minute after reaching and getting his desired results and cooled down his breathing rate.

Abhijeet(angry)- Daya yeah kya tareka hai. Ek to bina bataye tumne naukri chor di or upar yaha itni dur is park mei ake baithe ho pata hai mujhe kitni tension ho rahi thi. Ab kuch bologe bhi...?

Daya turned his teary face and hugged Abhijeet tightly. Abhijeet started patting Daya's head with love and affection because he knew that without any valid reason his brother won't take such a bold step.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya ha bol apne Abhi ko nahi bolega hmm.

Daya(still crying)- Abhi tumhe yeah park yaad hai yaha pei hum dono pehli baar mile aur phir kabhi juda nahi huye. Hum to apne dum pe paise kamate hai na phirbhi tana sunna padhta hai, bina wajah daant bhi khani padti phir bhi koi itna sa bhi pyaar nahi karta humse.

Abhijeet(guessing something seriously wrong)- Kya hua hai mei huna tuhjse itna yaar karta hu phir bhi tu aisi baat e karta hai. Aur insaan ka kaam hai kisi ke jale namaak chirakne ka. Tu yeah bata achanak kya tujhe aj hmm.

Daya(slowly coming in form)- Wo seth aj tumhara bhi insult kar raha tha aur...

Abhijeet(interrupted him)- Aur isiliye tune naukri chor di. Kya Daya tu bhi itsi baat ke liye..

Daya(angrily)- Itnisi baat nahi hai koi mera Abhi ka insult kare mei yeah kabhi badrasht nahi kar sakta. Mei kahi aur naukri dundh lunga nahi woha to kabhi nahi jana mujhe.

Abhijeet- Acha thik hai mat jana lekin philal yeah rone wali sakal ko thik kar. Dekh raat bahut ho chuki hai hume nikalna chaihiye. Kal chalna mere saath dekhte hai phir kya hota hai.. Ab bikul bhi rona mat.

They hold each other's hand and move forward with a strong wish never to leave each other but little did they know that destiny also wishes the same but the journey won't be that easy for the them.

* * *

A/N Read and review will try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

CID duo fan- Enjoy dear. :-)

AD Fan- Thank you for liking the plot. :-)

RD- Check your pm dear. ;-)

Shikha- This means a lot. :-)

luvcidduodosti- Thank you so much. :-)

Masooma- Thank you dear. :-)

Ayanavadg- Thank you dear. :-)

Priya- Thank you dear. :-)

Rai- Tumi amake idea ta na dile second chapter ki first chapter o puro hoto na go. Oi tar upor e to puro eto ta likhte parlam. :-)

Mimi di- Chalo you liked it this is too much for me. Waiting for your update. :-)

Now enjoy this update

* * *

Next morning

Every morning brings new hope and instills is with new zeal. The darkness diminishes with the first ray of sun. But Abhijeet was far away for this feeling. He was thinking hard of what's next. Daya is no more employed which is troubling him a lot. This tough life style of them has tought them the value of money and moreover they live on their daily wages so they don't have any savings. But his thoughts were interupted by Daya..

Daya- Boss! Kya hua kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi yaar baaa tere utne ka intezaar kar raha tha. Chal tu uth gaya mai nikalta hu. Apna khayal rakhna..

Daya- Abhi wo mujhe kuch bolna tha suno na...

Abhijeet(interrupted in between)- Mujhe pata hai tu kya kehna chata hai. Tujhe kisi ke samne kabhi jukhne ki zaururat nahi paregi jabtak tera bhai zinda hai. Samjha! Chal ab mai nikalta hu.

Abhijeet moved out giving Daya a sweet smile. He knew that with this present situation their hardships have increased but still Abhijeet tried to make him comfortable. They both understand each other's unspoken words and now situation has made them more mature than they should. He even knew what will be Abhijeet's next step.

Abhijeet- Mujhe jald se jald kuch karna hoga nahi to bahut problem hogi. Ek kaam karta hu aj overtime kar lunga thore aur paise mil jayenge. Aur jabtak Daya ko kahi kaam nahi milta mujhe hi Daya ko sambhalna hoga.

At the shop where Abhijeet work-

Abhijeet- Seth aj se apun ek ghanta jada kaam karenga ap mujhe Rs.20 jyada de sakte ho kya?

Seth- 20 rupaye jada chaihey to ek ghante se nahi hoga do ghanta jada kaam karna parega tab jake kaam banegi. Ek ghata pehle a jana aur ek ghante ke baad chale manzur hai?

Abhijeet(seeing no other option)- Thik hai manzoor hai. To aj...

Seth- Aj agar ahi se kaam kiya to srif 10 rupaye jada milenge.. Chal ab kaam pe lag ja bahut kaam hai..

Abhijeet nodded and went to serve the breakfast to the customers.

Abhijeet- Saab mene breakfast de diya hai sabko. Ab kya karna hai.

Seth- Are tu kitna bak bak karta hai dekh nahi raha itne sare bartan pare hai. Yaha jaaru nahi lagaya kal aur akhri ke do table kon saaf karega. Kaam ki kami hai kya. Chal haat yaha se aur kaam kar.

Abhijeet didn't really understand his fault. His eyes got teary with such a harsh and rude voice of his seth. His mind traveled back when he first met Daya.

Flashback(4 years back)

A small boy of 5yrs was abandoned by his parents who couldn't afford him. He was lying in a park looking very scared. He was in a unknown place surrounded by unknown people. He was crying but there was no one to pay attention. Suddenly a boy only two years elder came to him.

Boy 2- Kya hua ro kyu rahe ho. Kisi ne daata kya. Choclate khaoge. (He took out small thing wrapped in paper). Tumhara naam kya hai?

Boy 1- (taking that small token of love) Mera naam Daya mei kho gaya hu. Tum ko ho?

Boy 2- Mei Abhijeer hu..

Both innocent soul stared at each othet may be they could find someone very close in each other. Daya was so small that he couldn't understand why his parents left and being a child himself Abhijeet cannot take him to a police station.

Abhijeet- Chalo ek kaam karte hum dono yehi baithke tumhare parents ka intezaar karte hai. Ab mei hu na to rona nahi.

Daya after hearing such a friendly tone felt comfortable. They both waited for three long hours but no one turned up. So Abhijeet initiated.

Abhijeet- Dekho Daya thaand bahut barh rahi hai. Ek laam karo tum mere saath chalo. (seeing Daya getting restless) Hum kal phir yaha ayege lekin abhi tum mere saath mere ghar chalo.

For next three days duo sat at the same place in search of Daya's parents but no one came. Somewhere Daya was also getting the reality and it was breaking him more and more. Abhijeet well understood Daya's condition

Abhijeet- Dekho Daya mei samaj sakta hu tumpe kya beet rahi hai lekin kuch chize aisi hoti jise hum badal nahi sakte lekin hume jina hota hai age bharna hota. Tumne mujhe bhaiya bulaya hai mei sayad tumhare ma-papa ki jagaah nahi le sakta lekin kabhi tumhe kabhi pyaar ki kami nahi hogi.

Daya understood everything even he have started to see a brother in Abhijeet but still it was not that easy to forget the past and move on with new relations moreover he was a small kid who still needs the warmth of a mother.

Daya- Tumhe sachme lagta hai ma ab kabhi wapas nahi ayengi?

Abhijeet didn't say a word but embraced him in a warm hug. They both were innocent and that sparked a relationship. Both silently promised each other never to part whatever may happen.

Flaahback ends

Abhijeet was brought back from the memory lane with a shout of his seth.

Seth- Kya tab se wohi pe khara hai. Dekh agar sara kaam nahi hua na to paise nahi milenge,

Abhijeet cleared his eyes started cleaning the mess. He tries his level best to give some comforts to his Daya but the situation forced Daya to work which he never wanted and now when Daya has left the job he got some internal peace. He never wanted Daya to face the harsh situation at the workplace.

It was almost night after doing his overtime was thinking of an excuse which he could give to Daya. He took their dinner and rushed off to home. Daya was waiting impatiently for his brother.

Daya- Itni der kyu hogayi haa hum to ek ghante pehle ajaate hai na phir aj?

Abhijeet- Wo Daya aj kal kuch jada hi customer arahe paas mei kuch function chal raha hai isiliye to kal bhi jaldi bulaya hai seth ne.

It was not surprising for Daya as this was a usual thing which they have to face. So he quietly brought their dinner.

Daya- Boss mei soch raha kal kaam dhundne chala koi na koi to mil hi jayega. Wese bhi hum jada der aise nahi chala sakte hai.

Abhijeet- Lekin Daya...

Daya- Nahi boss mene subah tumhari baat mani thi ab tum meri baat ko maat talna. Aur tumhe bhi overtime karne ki jarurat nahi hai. He left the place leaving Abhijeet shell shocked Daya came back and saw Abhijeet in the same position.

Daya- Koi bari baat nahi hai Boss agar koi function hota to uska preparation hota aur mei to roz tumhe woha se lene jata hu to mujhe zarur dikhta.

Abhijeet- Lekin Daya kya ho jata agar mei thora overtime kar leta tujhe to thora araam mil jata kuch din ruk jata.

Daya- Mujhe aise araam nahi karni hai Boss aur waise bhi mujhe thori hi acha lage ka ki tum itna mehnat karo aur mei aise araam se baite rahu.

Abhijeet- Bahut bara hogaya hai ab jab mila tha tab srif rona ata tha aur aj mujhe samjha raha hai.

Daya smiled seeing that cute smile Abhijeet intiated- Chal so jate hai phir kal bahut kaam hai aur ha locality se bahar maat jana itna to maan sakte hai na sahab.

Daya- Kya boss tum bhi...

They went to sleep waiting for the next day. May be the next day will be a better day.

In the both were getting ready to go out, one to try his luck out and the other to fulfill his seth's orders

Abhijeet- Dekh lena sab kuch kahi koi chalki karne tujhe phasa na de. Aur tume se mujhe lene a jana thik hai aur jada phikr karne ki zarurat nahi hai mei hu abhi bhi tere saath agar aj baath na bane to udaas maat hona jaise bhi ho mujhe tum 6 baje mujhe lene ajana.

Daya- Ha Abhi samaj gaya mujhse jada to tumhe tension ho rahi. Tum araam se apna kaam mei time se ajaunga.

Abhijeet- Chal phir milte hai shaam ko.

They both went into different directions..

At the shop-

Seth- Chal agaya na ek kaam kar woha pe kuch sabzi rakhi hai usko kaat de.

Abhijeet really got surprised because as a kid he was scared of sharp objects and this was well known by his seth

Seth- Kya aise kya dekh raha hai dekh 20 rupayee jada chaihe to kuch kaam bhi to jada karna parega na. Chal jaldi mujhe adhe sare sabji mil jane chaihe..

This was one more shock as the basket was too big and this was the first time he was about to touch a knife. He knew there is no other option so just moved forward.

Here Daya has already failed in his first two attempts but moving on to third.

Daya(in.a small dhaba)- Sahab apko larka chaihe kya kaam ke liye..

Owner- Kyu bey kya karega tu agar chaihe bhi hai to.

Daya- Mujhe kaam pe rakh lijiye mei sara kaam kar srif khana nahi paka sakta hu.

Owner- Itne chote se bache ko kaam pe rakhunga to meri izzat ka karcha ho jaye ga chal ja yaha se.

Daya feeling dejected moved on. He knew finding a new job will not be that easy. But he has to find one as soon as possible.

Here Abhijeet was slowly cutting the vegetables but sometimes the knife slipped or the vegetable slipped this was very irritating for the seth.

Seth(shouted at top of his voice)- Oye kar kya raha hai tu..

Abhijeet shrivered at the voice and his finger got a deep cut and blood strated ozzing out. This made the seth furious as the blood was mixing with the vegetables.

Seth- Ek kaam thik se nahi hota ab phir mujhe sabzi ko dhona parega. Aj gaye tere bish rupaye.

Abhijeet was feeling great pain but no one was there to take care of it. The would was really deep so blood wouldn't stop so easily.

Seth(seeing him standing)- Thora sa cut gaya hai to kya hua ja jake dho le aur bhi kaam ammen pe agar khoon gira na to tujhe hi saaf karne honge. Ja jaldi ja.

Abhijeet wiped off his tears and went off to wash his hands but the water didn't gave him any sooth but he cannot stop his work so slowly strated working as the wound was in his his left hand so it was a bit easy for him to continue his work.

Here Daya didn't get any results till now only few more shops are left. He was getting distressed, if he don't get any today that means Abhijeet will have to take more pressure. From day 1 they have shared everything be it is happiness or saddness and that was the reason Daya started working though it was against Abhijeet's wish. And now when he is not able to support his brother he is feeling dejected. As it was already time he started moving towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet was trying his best to use only his right hand but the thing was too heavy so by mistakenly he used his left hand and the result was disastrous as the thing dropped to the ground.

Seth- Hey baghwan satyanash kar diya tune. Tujhe kaam karne keliye rakha tha nukshan nahi

But he didn't stop there and started beating that small boy, the seth gave him a hard slap which made Abhijeet fall down and at that time Daya entered the scenario shocked him to the core. His brother was lying helplessly wounded and marked at several places. After seeing Daya there...

Abhijeet(in hell lot of pain)- Ahh! Daya tu yaha!

Seth after hearing this looked back.

Seth- Ja leke jaa apni bhai ko bahut nukshan kar diya isne ajj mera. Saying this he was about to move forward but ...

Daya(roared)- Aur jo nukshan apne ne kiya uska kya apne itna mara mere bhai ko aur ap bol rahe ho ki mere bhai ke karan apka nukshaan huya hai to thik aj se mera bhai yaha pe kaam nahi karega.

Abhijeet(hearing this was about to speak)

Daya- Nahi Abhijeet aj tum kuch nahi bologe aur wese mei tumhe inte dard mei kaam karne nahi. Yeah seth nahi rakshas hai.

Seth- Bahut zabaan chalata hai dekh le jana to ja mera dimaag wese hi bahut garaam hai. Tere upar bhi haat uth jayega.

Daya- Uski zarurat nahi paregi. He went to Abhijeet and started blowing air softly into the wounded parts, picked him up and moved out.

At home-

Abhijeet was lying groaning in pain amd he didn't get any medication the wound was creating problems for him. Daya was silently patting his head to give him a little comfort.

Abhijeet- Daya tune... yeaaahhh kyaa kiyaa mei kar letaa kaam

Daya(crying)- Nahi Abhijeet tum woha nahi jaoge hum kal yaha se dur chale jayenge bahut dur.

Abhijeet- Ahh lekin aise kaise...

Daya- Bahut dard horaha hai. Ek minute ruko pani leke ata hu

Daya brought a glass of water. Somehow after drinking a bit he was staring at Daya. Daya understood that stare so initiated.

Daya- Dekho mei aisi jagah nahi reh sakta jaha tumhe kisine itni buri tarha mara hai. To tum soch lo tumhe kya pyaari hai...

He couldn't complete his sentence as Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly.

Daya- Mei janta hu tum kya soch rahe ho lekin sayad nayi jagah humare liye sach mei kushiya laye. Aur jo bhi hoga hum dono saath mei sambhal lenge. Ab so jate hai..

They have a hope to see a ray of light tomorrow. They know if they are together no one can defeat them. Abhijeet was really scared today as he never saw a angry Daya. It seemed that he will kill that Seth any moment. But somewhere Abhijeet felt happy that now Daya can fight for his rights. Here Daya was unable to decide where there next destination would be because they never went out of their locality. Both couldn't sleep that night but their was silent satisfaction that they are with each other..

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this..

So wait for the next update as there are few more shocks and thrills coming up... :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you everyone for your support.

Mini di- Check your pm.. :-)

Rai- Dekho eta tomar jonno surpise nije likhlam kemon laglo.. :-)

* * *

The new morning brought new challenges and difficulties in our duo's life. Abhijeet was already feeling low as the wounds have got infected without any treatment. But Daya encouraged him and they both moved out packing their belongings. They didn't know what would be their final destination but their will power was strong enough to fight all odds. They reached a small locality. Abhijeet health was continuously detoriating. His whole weight was on Daya's shoulder.

Daya- Boss jada dard horaha hai kya? Ek kaam karte hai woha us chai wale ke paas jake bait jate hai. Tumhe thora araam mil jayega.

Abhijeet- Lekin Daya hume abhi tak koi rehna jagah nahi aise araam karenge to aur raat ho jayega. Hum phir raat mei kaha rehenge.

Daya- Raat ki baat hum raat ko dekhenge do kadam bhi chal nahi pa rahe ho. Chalo thora baith lete hai

They sat down under a shade. Daya got some water and passed it down to Abhijeet.

Daya- Lo thora pani pi lo acha lagega.

Abhijeet nodded and took the glass but unfortunately it slipped from his hand which shocked Daya.

Daya- Kya hogaya Abhi! But Abhijeet was far away from all this as he went unconscious.

Daya- Boss ankhe hogaya tumhe? He sprinkled some water but still no results came out and this made Daya panick more. A middle aged man was watching this from far he came forward.

Man- Mei tumhari madad kar sakta hu.

Daya(got sacred)- Ap kon? Ap karenge madad meri? (pointingto his brother's closed eyes) Dekhiye na yeah ankhe nahi khol raha hai.

Man- Dekho beta mai tumhari madaat to zarur karunga lekin tumhe mere liye ek kaam karni hogi agar tumge manzoor hai to bolo.

Daya- Mai koi galat kaam nahi karta hu.

Man- Mai philal tumhare bhai kisi government hospital mai admit kar deta hu sochna zarur..

They admitted Abhijeet in a nearby government hospital.

Man- Mei phir aunga tumse milne aunga mera baat pe dhyaan dena zarur. Tumhare bhai ko kuch der baad hosh a jayega.

The man left leaving Daya in a great thought. Daya was really in a great trouble..After two hours slowly Abhijeet came in consciousness.

Abhijeet- Mei yaha kaise?

Daya- Wo tum raste mei behosh ho gaye the isilye tum yaha abhi hospital mei ho.

Abhijeet( getting shocked)- Lekin Daya itna paisa kaha se ayega. Mei thik hu abhi chal chalte hai.

Daya-Nahi boss tum kahi nahi jaoge jab tak tum bikul thik nahi hojate. Mai ata hu thori der mai.

Daya moved out and Abhijeet was really confused now.

Daya- Ap agaye mujhe apka hi intezaar tha. Mei chize supply karne mei apki madaat lar sakta hu. Lekin mujhe kya milega.

Man- Mujhe pata tha tum mana nahi karoge. Tumhare bhai itne bimaar inki treatment ke liye bhi to paise chaihe. Chalo mei tumhe har deal ka 30% dunga.

Daya- Thik hai mujhe kab aur kaha ana hai.

Man- Kal subah 9:00 baje ajana(forwarding a card) is pate pe sab kuch pata chal jayega (Forwarding a bundle of notes) Yeah lo Rs. 5000 honge philal kaam chala lena. Ab tum mere gang ka hissa ho paise ki kabhi kami nahi hogi.

Daya nodded and moved forward to buy the medicine.

Flashback

Daya(called someone)- Ap mujhse kaisa kaam chate hai.

Man- Dekho tumhe srif delivery boy ka kaam karna ek chiz ko ek jagah se dusri jagah le jana hai. Baki mei tumhe milne ke baad batata hu.

Daya- Thik hai.

Flashback over

Daya went towards Abhijeet ward. Now he has to make a excuse so that he can meet that man tomorrow.

Abhijeet- Agaya tu itni der kyu laga di?

Daya- Wo boss kuch kaam tha isiliye late hogaya yeah lo tumhari dawai bhi le aya hu.

Abhijeet- Ha wo to dikh raha lekin tu itna pareshaan kyu hai. Aur ab to mai thik hogaya hu na.

Daya- Abhi wo mujhe kal subah kaam dundhne jana hai 9:00baje mei ja sakta hu na.

Abhijeet- Nahi Daya tum akele nahi mai bhi jaunga tumhare saath.

Daya- Nahiii tum pehle thik ho jao phir chalna mere saath abhi dawai khalo aur so jao.

Abhijeet pov- Kuch to hai jo yeah mujhse chupa raha hai. Lekin kya? Jald se jald pata lagana hoga. He took his medicine and slept.

Daya's pov- Mujhe maaf kardo boss abhi mai tumhe kuch nahi bata sakta pehle tum thik ho jao phir sab kuch tumhe bata dunga.

Next morning after their breakfast Daya left for his new destination.

Man- Time ka pakka hai tu. Chal yeah box pakar aur is address per deke ana. Sambhal ke jana kisi ko shak nahi hona chaihe.

Daya- Lekin is box mei ha kya?

Man- Zada sawal mat karna agar sahi se yeah kaam karega to pure Rs.10000 milenge samjha.

Daya- Thik mei kar dunga apka kaam.

In the hospital

Nurse- Wo tera bhai hai kya?

Abhijeet- Ha didi wo mera chota bhai hai lekin ap kyu puch rahe ho.

Nurse- Are wo jo tera bhai hai na meine usko kal dekha tha kissise baat karte huye.

Abhijeet- Apse galti hui hogi hum log to yaha kisi ko jante bhi nahi hai.

Nurse- Are nahi re galti kyu hogi us admi ne hi to pure Rs.5000 diye tere ilaaz ke liye.

This was a great shock for Abhijeet. Why did Daya hid this from him.

Abhijeet- Lekin...

Nurse- Mei samaj sakta lekin mujhe ek ward boy ne bataya ki wo admi thik nahi hai isilye tumhe bol diya agar tum apne bhai ko bacha sakte ho to bacha lo.

Nurse moved out.

Abhijeet- Itni baari baat Daya ne mujhe nahi batayi. Wohi to mai sochu itne paise kaha se arahe hai jab meine pucha to baat ghuma diya. Aj kaam dhundne gaya yeah phir us admi se milne. Aj ane do Daya ko wapas..

In the evening Daya was returning after taking his share he was already decided that today he will reveal everything to his brother because he cannot hide this anymore.

And in the hospital Abhijeet was really angry and waiting for Daya to return.

* * *

A/N A short update I know but stuck with exams and assignment. Will try to give long update from next time.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Daya was feeling scared to face his brother for the first time in his life. And there Abhijeet was anxiously waiting for his brother to return.

Abhijeet- Daya mujhse baate kabse chupane laga. Wo to acha hua ki nurse ne Daya ko dekh liya warna muje to kuch pata hi chalta. Aur Daya is admi se mila kaise, muje chodkar wo to aur kisiko janta bhi nahi tha. Ane do ise aj bahut sare sawal o ke jabab dene parenge

Daya entered the hospital compound. He was about to enter his brother's room

Daya- Aj sab kuch bolne ki himmat dena baghwan. Mai aur jooth nahi bol sakta apne bhai se.

He opened the door and entered inside and saw Abhijeet sleeping. He came forward and sat on the stool beside his brother.

Daya- Acha huya tum so rahe ho. Kyuki mujhe shati se tumse koi baat karni hai aur sote huye tum gussa bhi nahi karte mujhpar. Abhi tum jab bimar the hum ek admi mila tha, usine tumhe is hospital mai admit kiya. Aur phir mujhe ek offer diya ki agar mai unka packet deliver karne mai madad karu to wo mujhe paise denge. (Taking out the amount, his hands and voice were shivering) Yeah dekho yeah kitne sare paise mile aj ke kaam ke liye. Tum sun rahe ho na boss. Maine koi galat kaam nahi kiya, kisika nuksan ho aisa bhi nahi hai. Bus wo packet deliver karke araha hu. Ha yeah baat hai mene us packet ko khola nahi lekin job hi usme ho hume kya karna hum bus delivery karte hai na. Aur iske liye agar itne paise milte hai to galat kya hai. Boss mujhe maaf kardo mai zada der tumse sach nahi sakta tha isiliye baata diya.(He was about to move out)

Agar kuch galat nahi kar raha to itna dar kyu raha. Mujse nazre milana ne kyu dar lag raha hai tujhe.

Daya(turned shocked)- Abhi tum to so rahe the.

Abhijeet(angry)- Maine sone ka natak kiya. Mujhe pehle se hi pata tha tere dimaag mai kuch to galat chal raha hai aur upar se eke k nurse ne tujhe us admi se baat karte dekh liya tha. To mujhe laga tujhe ek aur mauka du, mai janta that u mujhe sota huya dekh kuch na kuch zarur bolega.

Daya(getting scared)- Boss mera matlab wo nahi tha. Mai to waise bhi tumhe aj batane wala tha. Kal tumhe discharge mil jata phir to mere liye chupana aur bhi mushkil hota na, aur tumse sach mai kabhi chupa nahi sakta.

Abhijeet(getting softer)- Idhar a (Daya came and sat beside him) dekh hume itne sare paiso ka koi matlab nahi hai yaar aur agar kamana hi hai to sahi tarike se karenge yun galat raaste pe chalke srif paise milte aur kuch nahi. Aur mera bhai to aisa nahi hai na.

Daya- Hum to sahi raaste pe hi chalte the. Kabhi kisika bura nahi chaha aur nahi kisika bura kiya. Phir bhi hume roz maar khani parti thi, kabhi tum apne chot chupate aur kabhi mai apna chot tumse chupata. Aise kitne din hai Abhi jab humare pass paise nahi the kyuki malik sare paise kaat lete the aur hume bina khaye piye sona parta tha. Phir bhi humne himmat nahi chori. (Abhijeet eyes was getting teary because he knew whatever Daya said was 100% true. He can't deny that even after being on the right path he and his brother had suffered a lot. Though he tried his level best to keep his brother away from all this but is it really possible to hide so many things from your inner soul)

Daya- Mai kabhi is raaste pe nahi chalta agar tumhare saath wo hadsa na huya hota. Tum behosh pare huye the aur mai chik raha, (crying) lekin kisine hamari koi help nahi ki. Muhe dar lagne tha kahi mai tumhe kho na du. Tabhi us admi ne meri help aur tumhe yaha le aya. Tum nahi jante Abhi tab mujh par kya beti hai. Aur tabhi mujhe samaj aya ki paisa hi sab kuch hai. Agar us din hamare paas kuch paise hote to tumhara ilaz hum pehle hi kara dete. Kya mila hume sahi raaste pe chalke, tumhe beizaat karke kaam se nikal aur phir jab tum bimar koi help karne nahi aya. Jab kisiko hamari parwah nahi to hum kyu kisiki parwah kare.

Abhijeet- Aur kuch mile na mile hamare zindagi mai shanti thi. Hum kush the aur….

Interrupted by Daya- Kush hum ab hai aur srif shanty rehne se zindagi nahi chalti uske liye paisa chaihe…

Abhijeet was literally shocked seeing Daya's maturity. Maybe the fear to loose his only relation has completely changed Daya. But now even Abhijeet has started feeling the same because nowadays only money is the ruler. Its not that that they haven't tried other means of income but they had to suffer so why not try this?

Abhijeet- Dekh mai nahi janta ki kya galat hai aur kya sahi. Lekin agar tune apna man bana hi liya hai to mai tera saath zarur dunga. Aj tak tune wohi kiya jo mene kaha lekin ab muje lagta hai sayad mai galat tha. Kal mai bhi zaunga tere saath us admi se milne.

Daya- Tum galat nahi the, galat to yeah duniya hai jo hum jaiso ko paap samajta hai. Aur jab humare paas paise honge tab dekhna yeah hi duniya hame pechan degi.

They both hugged each other shedding all their stored tears and pains. Making themselves ready for a new journey, a new beginning leaving back all their horrible past. They both knew that the work will never give them the needed peace but they are ready to bear that.

A/N Guys I have completed the full story. So which pattern of update will suit you all. Updates on daily basis or on alternate days. The chapters will be long and it will cover many events together. Do read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

The darkness was going away with every bit of sunrise. This morning has brought new challenges in our duo's life and made them much mature than required. Duo started moving through a small lane after sometime they reached a bunglow. Daya showed a small slip to the guards and the guards opened the gate. They entered inside and the guards led them to a big hall. A man was talking on his phone with his back facing duo. The guards moved forward and informed the man about their arrival. The man turned and asked the guards to move out.

Man- To agaya, aj itni jaldi, aur apne bhai ko kyu saath laya hai.

Daya- Sahab hum dono apke under kaam karna chate hai.

Man- Mujhe kya hai , lekin ek baat yaad rakhna ki is line pe ate tum apne marzi se ho lekin jane ki marzi tumhari nahi hoti.

Abhijeet- Nahi hume agar yeah line chodna hota to hum yaha nahi ate. Hum taiyar hai.

Man- Thik hai lekin mujhe join karne se ek pehle ek test dena hoga agar tum us test mai pass ho jate ho to tum permanently mere under kaam karoge. Aur mujhe yaha sab BOSS bulate to tum log Bhi wohi buloge. Aur jitna paisa laoge uska 50% tumhara.  
Raghu zara inko apna kaam samjha de.

Raghu took our duo to a small store room. It was filled with different cartons and boxes and a pungent smell filled the atmosphere.

Raghu gave two small sized boxes to them and the respective addresses where it needs to be delivered.

Ek baat dhyaan se suno yeah box police ke haath nahi lagna chaihe. Aj kal naka-bandi bahut chal rahi hai to tumhe sabhdhan rehna hai. Aur jitni jaldi kaam khatam karoge utna kum risk.

He left after giving some more guidelines.

Duo looked they needed to go to different address.

Abhijeet- Dhyan rakna apna aur dimaag khuli rakna. Shyaam ko milte hai.

Daya- Tum bhi aur jaldi wapas ana.

They both left to complete their task…

Abhijeet took the help of the public transport to minimize the risk of getting caught and here Daya took the village road. Their age was also too small for arising doubts. They could complete their task in the given time and return back with a pocket full of money. Both handed over the amount to their boss who gave them their share and called Raghu.

Raghu led them to a room- Aj Boss tum dono se khafi kush hai, aj itni naka- bandi thi laga nahi tha saman deliver ho payega. Chalo aj se tum dono yehi rahoge. Philal rest kal subah maujse mil lena.

Now duo were only alone in that room. Their first experience, they took out their share and started calculating them it came about Rs.40000. Their eyes were filled with tears when they used to work in the tea shop their wages was not more than Rs.100 per day and the owner still used to deduct amount. And now for delivering a small packet they can together earn upto Rs.40000 which is more than even they could think of. They decided to be in this line and earn as much as possible.

Abhijeet initiated- Daya aj tak kaam karke bhi itna nahi kama paya jitna ek din mai idhar. Janta hu yeah sahi nahi hai lekin majboori mai galat bhi sahi lagti hai yaar.

Daya- Mene kaha tha na tumse ki idhar bhi tum kush rahoge. Hum kisika nuksaan to nahi kar rahe, to hume ksi baat ka dar. Acha suno thori der baad wo Raghu kaka khana leke ayenge, wo tum thori der ke liye bahar gaye the tab bolke gaye hai.

Abhijeet- Rehne ke jagah bhi aur khane ke liye khana. Paise bhi asani se mil jate hai sayad isiliye kuch ko yeah line itna pasand hai.

They felt a tap on the door. Raghu came in with their food- Chalo yeah kha lena aur agar kuch chaihe to mujhe bolna.

Abhijeet- Kaka ek sawal puchu?

Raghu- Ha beta pucho na….

Abhijeet- Kaka app to itne ache hai phir yaha kaise?

Raghu(smiled)- Jaise tumlog. Mai bhi jab yaha aya tha to tumhari umar ka tha boss ko mera kaam pasand agaya aur phir mai tabse unke under kaam karta hu. Ek baar encounter mai goli lagne ki wajah se mera bahar jana band hogaya. Lekin boss mujhe bahut pasand karte isilye unhone mujhe yaha as a caretaker rakh liya. Tum jaise naye log jab yaha ate, unko kaam samjhane se lekar unka dhyaan rakna sab meri zimmedari. Samjhe chalo ab khana thanda ho raha hai kha lo, mai chalta hu.

They finished their dinner and went off to sleep as they were really tried after theirs day's workout.

They slowly grew up with learning new techniques, to deceive the police, to use arms and the delivery of small packets got transformed into arms smuggling. Now they were the well know rowdies of their area. No other gang had the power to stand against them specially our duo. Duo had become the right and left hand of their gang as the boss has left most of his responsibilities on the shoulder of his trustable member of his gang. The relation between Raghu and Duo has also increased over the years. Raghu pampered them like their own kids.

Boss- Dekho tum logo ko yeah wala rifle supply ka assignment kal tak ho jana chaihe.

Abhijeet- Ap fikar mat karo hum yeah foreign wali deal achi tarah se ho jayegi.

Daya- Ha Abhijeet sahi keh rahe hai ap befikar rahiye hum dono sab dekh lenge.

Boss- Tum dono ho isiliye to shanti milti hai.

But this does not goes well with someone. Yash was keen on surpassing duo to win a position in his boss heart.

Yash- Yeah dono hamesha se hi yahi karte hai, hum yeah kar denge, hum wo kar denge, to hum kya kare. Aur boss bhi to in dono ke upar itna bharosa karte hai. Are gang mai aur bhi member hai unke upar bhi to dhyaan do. Kuch to karna hi parega in dono ka

The arms dealing was successfully accomplished all credits to Abhijeet and Daya. They took the charge to distract the police's attention and for the peaceful conduction of the deal. It has been their daily job and it's a matter of proud for them.

Boss- Aj main bahut kush hu tum dono ne to kamal kar diya, acha kal tum sab yaha subah a jana mujhe tum logo se kuch baat karni hai.

Next morning

Every member of the gang was present in a hall kind of place the boss came in.

Boss- Dekho main ab saari responsibilities aur is gang ka head banana kisiko banana chata hu. Mere chata jo bhi mere jagah ayega wo is gang ko aur baraye aur uchai tak leke jaye. Aur in sab ke liye mai Abhijeet ko chunta hu.

The whole gang was shouting in joy it seemed it was already pre- decided. Daya's eyes was glittering in joy, he always wanted Abhijeet to be the head of of this gang and finally his dream come true. But somewhere Yash was far away from this happiness as he was planning to kill Abhijeet his long time enemy. Finally to end all this.

Yash came out hiding from all the eye sight. He moved out from the building.

Yash- Ab dekhta hu yeah Abhijeet kaise bachta hai. Aur ekbar yeah Abhijeet khatam to Daya to apnea p haat jayega phir mujhe is gang ka leader banne se koi nahin rok sakta.

He reached a lonely building in a deserted place. Spoke something to the person at the gate and he led him inside.

Abhijeet woke up stretching his hands and looked beside as Daya was still in his dreamland

Abhijeet(shaking Daya)- Chal uth yaar!

Daya(mumbling)- Yaar aj koi delivery nahi aj to sone do

Abhijeet- Isiliye bol raha. Mere ghumke ane tak uth jana warna acha nahi hoga

Abhijeet opened the door and moved out giving a sweet smile to Daya

Daya had no options left but getting up- Hamesha yehi chalta hai aj koi kaam nahi hai phir bhi jaldi utha diya aur upar se dhamki bhi de gaya, ab to sach much ka boss ban ban jayega pata nahi phir mera kya hoga.

From behind….

Abhijeet(laughing)- Jo aj tak hota aya hai.

Daya- Tum.. tumse se koi baat nahi karni

Abhijeet- Aur mai puch sakta hu aisa kyu?

Daya- Pehle tum mujhe yeah batao tumne mujhe itni jaldi kyu uthaya.

Abhijeet- Meri marzi

Daya(shocked) but before he could initiate there was a tap on the door. Raghu came in and said

Mujhe tum dono se kuch baat karni hai…

After sometime duo was seen roaming in the streets enjoying each other's company.

Daya- Tumhe pehle bolna chaihe tha na ki hum aj ghumne jayenge.

Abhijeet- Acha jaise janab phir meri baat sun lete.

Daya- Waise hum ja kaha rahe

Abhijeet- Mall jayenge, movies, lunch, and full on masti..

Daya- Idea to bariya hai to chalo der kis baat ki.

So they enjoyed their day. While returning Daya seemed to be a bit upset.

Abhijeet- Kal ke bare mai mat socho. Jo bhi hoga acha hi hoga.

Daya- Lekin Abhijeet tumhari…

Abhijeet- Daya jab tak hum dono saath hai koi kuch nahi bigaar sakta isiliye us bare mai tension mat le. Aur is line mai aisi baate hona common hai yaar.

Daya- Pata hai common hai lekin tumhare saath mene expect nahi kiya tha.

Abhijeet(smiling)- Aj ke din ko is note pe khatam mat karo kal ka kal dekhenge.

Daya smiled back- Hmm chalo kal ka din ek naya suraj leke ayega.

Next morning

Duo were ready by 4:30 packed their belongings and reached the place where deals were about to take place. They along with their gangs were well prepared but destiny had planned something different for them . Yash was also there but with a different gang,

Falshback

Yash- Mujhe tumhare gang ke leader Rana se milna hai mai tumhare dushman gang se hu.

The person at the gate searched him and finding him with no weapons led him inside.

Rana- Tum to us Pradyuman gang ka member ho na. Phir yaha kya kar rahe, humse kya chaihe tumhe?

Yash- Mujhe mere ek gang member ka khoon karna hai jisme tum log meri madad karoge.

Rana- Lekin iske badle hume kya milega?

Yash- Agar wo admi mere raaste haat gaya to mujhe us gang ka leader banne se koi nahi rok sakta. Aur ekbar mai leader ban gaya to uske baad job hi deals hogi uska 20% tumhara.

Rana- Kahi tum Abhijeet ki baat to nahi kar rahe

Yash- Samajhdar ko ishara hi khafi hota hai. Manzoor hai yeah nahi yeah bolo!

Rana knew this was a lucrative offer because of Abhijeet and Daya they could make any stand and as a their source of income also reduce. Now he is not only getting a chance to destroy his enemy but also to make profits.

Rana- Thik hai manzoor hai. Kal subah un dono ko bula lena apne jagah par, lekin akele ane chaihe.

Yash gave an evil smile and a thumbs up to Rana and moved out…..

Present

Yash was terribly shocked to see the whole the gang in front him.

Daya- Kya huya Yash, tumne kya socha plan srif tum bana sakte ho?

Flashback

Raghu came in- Mujhe tum dono se bahut zaruri baat karni hai.

Abhijeet- Ha boliye na kaka kya baat hai? Aur ap itne pareshaan kyu hai?

Raghu- Abhi Yash hamare dushman gang se milne gaya tha, usne tumhari supari di hai Abhijeet. Kal kisi deal ke bahane tum logo bulane wale hai.

Daya- Lekin yeah sab apko kaise pata?

Raghu- Us gang mai hamara ek member already planted hai, jo jasoos ka kaam karta usine mejuhe yeah information di.

Daya(angry)- Is Yash ki ko to abhi kaam khatam karna, usne dushman gang haath milaya kaise

Abhijeet- Shaant ho ja, tu abhi kuch nahi karega uske chaal mai wohi phaas jayega. Aur hume kuch karne ki zarurat bhi nahi paregi. Kal hum wohi karenge jo wo kahega lekin akele nahi puri gang jayegi hamare saath akhir usne dhoka gang ko diya hai.

Present

Abhijeet(came forward)- Tum puri gang se gaddari ki hai Yash aur iski saza tum jante ho

Rana- Mene kaha tha srif indono ko bulana yeah to puri barat ke saath aye hai. Meri hi galti jo mene tumhara saath diya.

Daya- Galti tumhari nahi Rana galti hamari thi jo humne is Yash ko hamare gang mai shamil kiya. Mujhe pehle se hi pata tha Yash ki tum Abhijeet aur mujse se jalte ho, lekin tum itna niche gir jayoge kabhi socha nahi tha.

Abhijeet- Are dekh kya rahe tum logo ka mujrim tumhare samne hai!

And the sounds of bullets being fired filled the environment. Rana"s gang gave a good competition but duo overpowered them in no time and the whole gang of Rana of was taken in custody

Abhijeet- Rana tum aur tumhare pure gang ko hum chod sakte hai lekin ek sarth hai tumhara jo yeah supari lene ka business hai uska 70% ab se hamara hoga.

Rana- Sare shart manzoor hai lekin hume chod do. Isme hamari koi galti. Wo to Yash aya tha hamare paas.

Abhijeet- Thik hai jaisi tumhari marzi, lekin agar agli baar kuch aisa huya to dusra mauka nahi milega. Chalo le chalo Yash ko.

In the den

Yash was brought in front of Pradyuman- Tumhe kuch kehna hai apne liye?

Yash(felling irritated)- Mere bolne se kya faida aur waise apko to bas Abhijeet aur Daya hi dikhta to wohi suniye jo who bol rahe hai. Mene wohi kiya jo mujhe sahi laga.

Pradyuman- Le jayo ise!

Yash was taken inside a room followed by a bullet sound and a scream.

Pradyuman- Mera gang se gaddari karne ka yehi natija hota hai. Chalo kal se tum logo tumahra new leader milega. Isliye kal ke deals prostprone kar dena. Kal jashn hoga yaha srif jashn.

Everybody was excited for the coming celebration. They all were really looking forward for this day specially Daya.

Abhijeet- Aj to janab bahut kush lag rahe hai.

Daya- To aur kya akhir kar tum is gang ka leader banoge isse jada kushi ki baat kya ho sakta hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm maine kaha tha sab thik ho jayega tu kal faltu ka tension le raha tha

Daya(smiling)- Jab baat tumpe ati hai to tension uske saath free mai ata hai hamesha.

Abhijeet- Samaj gaya ab so ja nahi to meri halat phir kharab kal subah.

Daya(getting angry)- Itna bhi tang nahi karta tumko mai.

Abhijeet- Ha wo to mujhe hi pata hai ki tu kitna tang karta hai.

Daya- Mai sone ja raha hu.. Goodnight!

Abhijeet smiled looking at his brother's nautanki. He still remembers the day when they both decided to walk on this path. And today he and his brother are happy. There are risk, but at the end of the they are together which Abhijeet always desired. From tomorrow he will be the new leader and he is confident that he will able to fulfill this responsibility also because he has the biggest support of this world his Daya who can always go to any extent for his brother. Some decision in your life become the turning point and if it works in favour of you it will be best decision. And that what has happened with our duo. Just one small step can bring a big change in your life.

THE END

* * *

A/N Finally its completed. My first long project on duo. Hope you all liked it


End file.
